JUST ONE
by newbie writers
Summary: Bingung. Ya kata itu sangat cocok dengan apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan. Dia hanya boleh memilih satu. konflik demi konflik terus menghantuinya hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih satu. Hanya satu.
1. Chapter 1

JUST ONE

Matahari baru saja terbit. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Gadis bermata hijau itu menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Baru saja 5 menit ia sudah merasa sesak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Ya, gadis ini bernama Sakura, lengkapnya Sakura Akasuna. Ia tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki, nenek, dan kakeknya.

Sakura tidak pernah sependapat tentang apapun dengan kakaknya, tak heran mereka selalu bertengkar.

Sakura dan kakaknya, Sasori bersekolah di sekolah yang sama yaitu di Konoha Senior High School atau KSHS. Sakura masih kelas 1, sedangkan Sasori sudah kelas 3.

* * *

"_Ohayou"_ sapa Sakura pada teman-temannya saat ia baru sampai di kelas. _"Ohayou _Sakura_"_ jawab temannya yang berambut pirang dengan riang.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei?_" tanya temannya yang rambutnya berwarna biru tua.

"Aaah, aku lupa" menepuk jidatnya. "kau sudah Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang kepanikan.

"Sudah sih, tapi sedang dipinjam Ino" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Sakura pun menghampiri Ino dan menyalin tugas milik Hinata dengan terburu-buru.

KRIIIIIIINGG

"Hei Saku, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino. "ya, tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu, kalian duluan saja." jawab sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Mau kami temani?" tanya Hinata. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pesankan ramen untukku ya" pinta Sakura sambil berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan ke toilet sedangkan Ino dan Hinata pergi ke kantin.

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan ke kantin, ia berpapasan dengan anak lelaki dari kelas 1-B. Lelaki itu berambut seperti pantat ayam. Ia tampan dan _cool_. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu melirik ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, lalu ia bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang mungkin teman sekelasnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kantin.

.

.

Setelah Sakura sampai di kantin ia melihat lelaki itu lagi. Ia bersama teman-temannya duduk di bangku yang memojok. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Ino dan Hinata.

"Hei Ino, kau tau mereka kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik kursi meja lalu duduk.

"Ya, aku tau. Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" jawab Ino yang diteruskan dengan bertanya.

"Ya, apa kau tau siapa nama lelaki yang berambut seperti pantat ayam? tanya Sakura.

"Oh tidak! Sakura kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Ia sudah punya pacar" seru Hinata sambil melotot.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya penasaran saja" tegas Sakura.

"Syukurlah" ucap Hinata dengan perasaan lega.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Menurutku dia cukup terkenal dikalangan anak kelas 1. Dia itu namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tampan dan ya.. dia itu _cool_. Tapi sayang, kudengar pacarnya terlalu posesif. Ia kelas 1-B sedangkan pacarnya, si rambut merah berkaca mata itu kelas 1-D.

"Oh.. oke _arigatou_" ucap Sakura dan Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sakura mengingat-ingat nama itu terus dan mungkin takkan melupakan nama itu.


	2. Chapter 2

KRIIIIIIINGG

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Saat di gerbang sekolah Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasori dan teman-temannya. Melihat kakaknya itu, Sakura langsung membuang muka dan menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata agar mereka mempercepat langkahnya.

"cih, menyebalkan" gumam Sasori.

"itu adikmu kan Saso? Dia cantik juga ya" ucap salah satu temannya yang berambut kuning.

"apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sasori dengan sinis.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bicara apa adanya, iya kan Sai?" jawab Naruto dan bertanya pada temannya yang seperti mayat hidup.

"iya, kau benar. Kali ini yang dikatakan Naruto benar" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman palsu andalannya.

Sasori tercengang melihat kedua temannya berbicara seperti itu tentang adiknya.

.

.

Sakura baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok tok tok…

"ada apa Nek?" tanya Sakura pada seseorang dibalik pintu

"Nek? Tidak bisakah kau membedakan antara aku dan Nenek Chiyo" sahut Sasori dari balik pintu.

"Oh, _gomen_. Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sopan jika kau berbicara dengan kakakmu tanpa membukakannya pintu" ejek Sasori

Dengan langkah malas Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya lalu duduk di kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin berdamai denganmu" ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hahaha, akhirnya si monster merah ini mengaku kalah" ejek Sakura.

"Aku serius" sahut Sasori dengan nada yang memang terdengar sangat serius.

"Baiklah… aku menyerah. Mulai hari ini kita berdamai _onii-chan_" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Sasori diam saja. Dan Sakura pun mulai geram.

"Bagus. Jadilah adik yang baik" ucap Sasori seraya mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dengan lembut, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"ada apa dengannya? apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku" pikir Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"Nek.. aku berangkat dulu ya, _jaa" _ucap Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak di dekat pintu.

"tunggu dulu" cegah Sasori. "Hari ini kita berangkat bareng ya" pinta Sasori.

"Ha? apa tidak salah?" tanya Sakura

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat." ucap Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura bingung dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tetapi sejujurnya ia merasa senang.

Di gerbang sekolah, Sakura bertemu dengan teman kakaknya yang berambut kuning dan berkulit pucat. Mereka menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori.

"Hoi Saso, _ohayou"_ sapa si rambut kuning.

"_ohayou _Naruto" balas Sasori.

"hai kau adiknya Sasori kan? Kenalkan aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"a-aku Sakura. _yoroshiku"_ balas Sakura dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan Sakura.

"Dan aku Sai" ucap si kulit pucat tak mau kalah.

"_hai yoroshiku" _ucap Sakura.

lalu mereka berpisah dan pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"perasaanku saja atau memang Naruto-_san_ itu terus memperhatikanku? ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batinnya saat di lorong kelas.

Saat melewati kelas 1-C Sakura berhenti sejenak di depan pintunya. Ia mencari seorang gadis yang berambut merah dan berkaca mata, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Lalu ia berjalan lagi sambil menunduk.

BRAAAK

Tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya sampai terjatuh. Dan ternyata ia menabrak Sasuke si pantat ayam...


	3. Chapter 3

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sakura ia akan menabrak seseorang (yang mungkin cukup terkenal) sampai terjatuh di depan umum.

"ah _sumimasen, _aku tidak sengaja_" _ucap Sakura dengan panik.

"oke" jawabnya dengan datar tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih panik.

"ya. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya, Sasuke lalu melihat Sakura dan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Sakura tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia pun hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

"Kau tidak akan menolongku? tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ah iya" jawab Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang lembut untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri lagi.

"_arigatou. _Maaf aku permisi dulu" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Perasaan kaget bercampur aneh sedang Sakura rasakan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke yang tadinya begitu datar bisa berubah seketika setelah melihat Sakura.

Saat Sakura menoleh ke belakang ternyata banyak siswi kelas 1-D yang melihat kejadian tadi. Mereka ada yang tercengang, ada juga yang berbisik satu sama lain sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Sakura tidak peduli pada mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sampai di tempat duduknya saat bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Pada jam pelajaran Guy-_sensei_ Ino permisi ke toilet. Saat ia melewati koridor kelas 1-D, ia di hampiri oleh gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata dan dua orang temannya.

"Hei kau rambut pirang" ucapnya yang membuat Ino terhenti.

"Gadis berambut pink itu temanmu kan? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ya dia temanku. Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Malangnya nasibmu" ejek gadis itu.

"Haha" tawa Ino jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Tidak penting siapa kau" katanya sambil berjalan hendak meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tapi Ino ditahan oleh dua orang temannya. Yang satu rambutnya diikat cepol dan yang satu lagi rambutnya diikat empat.

"Mau kemana kau? Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kenalkan, Aku Karin" katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Ino" jawab Ino sambil bersalaman dengan Karin.

"Aku Tenten" ucap si rambut cepol.

"Dan aku Temari" sahut gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Jadi, siapa nama temanmu yang berambut pink itu?" tanya Karin sekali lagi.

"Sakura. Sekali saja kau berbuat yang macam-macam padanya kau berurusan denganku" ancam Ino.

"woo, tenang saja. Ingatkan pada temanmu supaya ia berjalan dengan benar" ucap Karin dengan nada serius.

"oke, ada lagi?" tanya Ino dengan malas.

"tidak. Itu saja" jawab Karin.

Karin menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke depan kelas Ino. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu kelas 1-A yang setengah terbuka itu.

"_Sumimasen sensei_, tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku pada Ino, tapi sekarang seragamnya sudah kering. Maaf jika ia tidak mengikuti pelajaranmu selama beberapa menit" ucap Karin dengan sangat amat manis.

"ya tidak apa-apa. Masuklah Ino" sahut Guy_-sensei,_ Ino pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"_arigatou sensei_" ucap Karin seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Terlihat jelas jika Karin melihat sinis ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terus memikirkan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini sampai ia tidak mendengarkan bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Hei nona Akasuna. Kau sedang banyak pikiran ya?" tanya Ino.

"Kau dari tadi tidak berhenti melamun Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas.

"tidak ada apa-apa, oh ya aku dan _onii-san _sudah berdamai bahkan tadi pagi kami berangkat bersama" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Wah, _omedetou _Sakuraaa" sahut Hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Ino.

* * *

Mereka meninggalkan kelasnya. Saat di gerbang sekolah mereka dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki. Dia Naruto.

"Sakura… boleh aku menitip ini untuk Sasori? Aku sudah mencarinya di sekolah tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah buku pada Sakura.

"oh tentu saja" sahut Sakura mengambil buku itu.

"oke _arigatou_ Sakura-san" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya bisa meleleh karenanya, termasuk Sakura.

"_iie, douitashimashite_" jawab Sakura yang juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya, _jaa"_ sahut Naruto lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura tidak bisa melupakan senyuman Naruto padanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat siapa pun tersenyum semanis itu padanya.


End file.
